


Valentines Surprise

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Dating, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Set in current times, maybe a year into the future.Alex is Director of the DEO.Alex and Kelly are not together.Lena and Alex are friendsLena knows Kara is Supergirl and is okay with it now.Alex gets a Valentines Card from a secret admirer and an invite to dinner.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Alex entered her apartment after a long hard day at the DEO. She threw her mail on the kitchen counter and immediately used an app on her phone to order pizza. All she wanted to do was relax in front of the television with a pepperoni pizza and a few cold beers. She walked to her fridge and took out a bottle of beer, opened it and grabbed her mail. Then she sat down on the sofa and began to go through the letters. Most of it was junk mail until she got to one that made her lift an eyebrow in curiosity. It was a red envelope, seemed like a card was inside. But Alex was puzzled because it wasn't anywhere close to her birthday. She opened it carefully and pulled out a card. The picture on the front was a painting of a single red rose. She opened it up and read it. 

_ “From the moment we first met you intrigued me. Your bravery and courage made me so proud of you. And your intelligence knows no bounds. I want to know more about you, about your brilliant mind, I crave it. The things we could do together could be extraordinary. In life and in love. Will you be mine? Even if only for one night? If you would like to indulge me, meet me on the 14th February. Details below.” _

Alex looked at the details, it was an exclusive restaurant near the waterfront. Alex had never been there because it was always impossible to get a reservation, even with her DEO badge. So whoever sent the card had money or influence, or both. She placed the card down on the coffee table and picked up her beer. She smiled to herself at how romantic it was and then shook her head, no she couldn't even consider going. As Director of the DEO it could be anyone, as Supergirls sister it was even more risky, especially after what happened with Rick Malverne. However, she was still curious as to who would have sent it to her. Were they a friend? Someone from work? Someone from her past? Maybe an ex, not that Alex had many of those, yeah she had been on plenty of dates but nothing came of them. Alex decided then it might be fun to do a bit of detective work even if she couldn't make the date. She was about to text Kara and ask for her help when her pizza delivery arrived.

“Thank you,” Alex smiled at the young delivery man and gave him a tip, then she placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter, grabbed a plate and took a few slices to eat in front of Netflix. The card could wait until tomorrow, for now, she just wanted to chill.

So the next day came and she was still none the wiser regarding the Valentines card. Alex prepared herself a hearty breakfast and then set off to work on her Ducati.

Meanwhile across the other side of the city Kara was having breakfast at Noonans with her best friend Lena Luthor.

“So you really did it?” Kara giggled excitedly.

“I did,” Lena smiled, “I hope she will accept.”

“Don't worry, I will make sure she does,” Kara smiled back at her friend between bite fulls of her bagel.

“So you really don't mind if I take your sister out on a date?” Lena asked sipping her coffee.

“Of course not,” Kara smiled, “I would love nothing more than to see you guys together, and I want to see you both happy.”

“I am glad you think Alex will be happy with me,” Lena replied unsure. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Kara asked genuinely puzzled.

“I’m a Luthor?” Lena said raising an eyebrow at her friend. She might be a billionaire CEO but she was still very aware that her name tag carried some weight. 

Kara looked at Lena with a small smile, “Lena, I know you worry about that, but Alex loves you, she always did, she still does, when she finds out its you, she is going to be the happiest person on this planet.”

Lena blushed a little, “You have more faith in this than me.”

“I just know my sister, and I know you, and I am so glad you decided to do something about this,” Kara said finishing off her third bagel.

“Well,” Lena said thoughtfully, “I got tired of waiting for Alex to make the first move.”

A few days later Alex made her way over to Kara’s after work. It was sister night, which usually involved catching up, watching a movie or a tv show binge. 

When she arrived she could smell Chinese food, she smiled as she walked into the kitchen to give Kara a hug.

They sat down with their food on the sofa in front of the tv. The news was on as background noise as they chatted about their week. 

“So,” Alex began, “I had a mysterious card in the mail.”

Kara looked at Alex, “What kind of card?”

“Valentines,” Alex told her and waited for her sister to laugh. 

“Really?” Kara raised her eyebrows pretending to be surprised, “Any idea who its off?”

“I don't have a clue,” Alex sighed between mouthfuls of food.

“Mmm so what did it say?” Kara asked.

“Whoever sent it wants me to meet them on the 14th at a very exclusive restaurant on the waterfront.”

Kara couldn't help but smile, she had a feeling Lena would pull out all the stops for this date, “So are you going to meet this mysterious woman?”

Alex looked at Kara curiously, “How do you know its a woman?”

“Oh I don't!” Kara quickly said, “But if they know you well enough then they know your gay.”

“Yeah, of course,” Alex’s mind was running over who it could be now.

“I think you should go,” Kara said casually between mouthfuls of food.

“Kara, I can't! I am first of all, Supergirls sister, and head of the DEO,” Alex told her seriously, “What if its a set up?”

Kara sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought, and she had to admit she hadn't thought of this scenario coming up, but then she wasn't as suspicious minded as her sister.

Alex took a sip of her wine, “No, its out of the question, I can't go.”

Then Kara had an idea of how to get her sister to agree, “What if I watched over you, as Supergirl? I could hover around and keep an eye on you.”

Alex thought about it for a few seconds, “Maybe that might work, but it's still risky just so I can go on some silly date with a stranger.”

Kara looked at Alex with a small smile, “Alex, when was the last time you went on a date?”

“That would be five months ago and I don't even remember her name,” Alex replied with a frown.

“This is exactly why you need to go Alex, this could be the one!” Kara said excitedly.

Alex gave her sister that look that said,  _ Seriously? _

"And I'm kinda interested in someone else," Alex bit her lip.

"Lena?" Kara stated it more than asked.

"How did you know?" Alex asked in surprise.

"It's obvious!" Kara smiled, "But look, if this doesn't work out, then fine, you can carry on pining over my best friend."

"Thanks for the sympathy," Alex frowned and took another drink from her glass.

"So, will you at least give it a go?" Kara asked, hoping her sister would agree because she wasn't sure what else she could say without giving away who it was.

“Okay, I’ll do it, but only because you are more excited about this than I am,” Alex gave Kara a wry smile.

Later that evening when Alex had gone home Kara called Lena to tell her the good news.

**Lena:** I didn't even think about security, how could I be so ridiculous.

**Kara:** You are not ridiculous. But like I said to Alex I can be there watching out for her, not that I need to be, then when she sees it's you, I can leave.

**Lena smiled into her phone:** Thank you Kara. 

**Kara smiled back:** I can't wait to hear all about it from my bestie.

**Lena frowned:** I just hope I am doing the right thing, now I am starting to doubt myself.

**Kara:** Lena Luthor pull yourself together, you are the best and we all know it. And I already told you, Alex definitely has a crush on you.

**Lena laughed:** How do you know?

**Kara:** Sisters know. I have seen the way she looks at you. I even caught her one day reading an article about you in Catco Magazine, she was definitely spending more time on the pictures than on the interview.

**Lena:** Kara!

**Kara:** It’s true!

**Lena shook her head:** Okay well, thanks again for your help, hopefully I wont disappoint. Goodnight Kara.

**Kara:** Impossible. Goodnight Lena.


	2. Day before the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex joins Lena in the Lab and wants to run a fingerprint scan on her mystery card!
> 
> The day before the big date.

Lena Luthor was busy working in the lab at the DEO when Director Danvers walked in. Lena turned around, her heart fluttering a little at the Directors appearance and the slight smile that curved on her lips.

“Alex, what can I do for you?”

Alex walked up closer to Lena, there were so many ways she could answer that question, most of them were not safe for work, “I just came to see how you are getting on, and it’s very quiet so…”

“Ah,” Lena smiled put down what she was doing and took a seat, Alex sat in one opposite her, “Well, I am still analysing the data, but it shouldn't be long now.”

“Good,” Alex replied, the real reason Alex came wasn't anything to do with data or official business, she just wanted to see Lena. And yes the Director knew she had it bad, very bad.

“Is there anything else?” Lena asked with a curious smile forming on her lips. The same lips Alex was now looking at longingly.

“What? No…” Alex replied distracted by Lena’s beauty, “Well actually no, I do have something on my mind.”

“Oh,” Lena replied her heart accelerating, was Alex finally going to ask her out? “And that is?”

Alex brow creased, “I had this card.”

“Card?” Lena asked. But she knew it must be hers.

“Yeah, a Valentines Card, It’s printed out so I can't analyse the writing,” Alex took it out of folder she was holding, “I thought maybe I could run it for fingerprints?”

Lena felt a lump form in her throat, she swallowed and coughed.

Alex got up immediately and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lena coughed once more and tried to clear her throat, “I’m fine.”

Alex sat back down, she was watching Lena with concern, “You sure your okay?”

Lena sat up straight and wiped her eyes, “I’m good. So this card, you don't know who its off and you want to find out who it is?”

“Exactly,” Alex told her with frustration all over her face, “I mean, it could be anyone, it could be someone who wants to kill me for all I know.”

Lena looked alarmed, “You said its a Valentines Card, maybe that is all it is? A secret admirer.”

“I doubt it,” Alex frowned, “Who would want to date me?”

Lena was tempted to roll her eyes at Alex and then Alex continued, “I mean I work all the time, I barely socialise and when I do its with you and Kara.”

“I am sure there are plenty of women who would love to date you Alex, you need to give yourself credit, your intelligent, caring, and kinda cute,” Lena told her with a sexy smile.

Alex stared at Lena and for a fleeting moment she wondered if it could be her, _No don't be silly Danvers, that would be ridiculous, Lena is not into me in that way._

“Your just saying that because your my friend,” Alex smiled, “but thanks anyway.”

“It’s all true,” Lena replied, and part of her wanted to just come out and tell her it was her. Part of her, the other part couldn't wait to surprise Alex on the 14th, which was tomorrow. Especially after Kara insisted it was a very good idea.

Alex stood, “Anyway, I’m just going to go get this tested for prints.”

“Wait!” Lena stood and followed Alex to the door of the lab.

Alex turned around and looked at Lena questioningly.

“Let me do it,” Lena offered holding out her hand, “I’m almost finished here, and you must have other things you need to be doing.”

Alex looked at Lena’s hand, her eyes were drawn to the delicate fingers, the dark red varnish on Lena’s nails, they looked so soft and so sexy at the same time.

“Alex?”

“Yes, good idea,” Alex was broken out of her thoughts of Lena’s hands, the hands she so desperately wanted to hold in her own.

"And thank you Lena, I really appreciate this.”

“Not a problem,” Lena smiled as she took the card from Alex eagerly.

When Alex was gone Lena breathed a sigh of relief. She planned to pretend to run the test and tell Alex no prints were found. Hopefully that would be enough for the Director.

Later Lena gave Alex the news before leaving for the evening, “I’m sorry I couldn't help more.”

“No, its fine, I guess I will just have to go on this date and find out once and for all who it is,” Alex replied with a frown.

“You don't sound too enthusiastic,” Lena noted, and she couldn't help but feel disappointed but that was silly because Alex had no idea it was her, she decided to try and encourage her, “If it were me I would be intrigued.”

“Really?” Alex raised an eyebrow at Lena, “You could go in my place.” Alex was only half joking.

Lena laughed a little nervously, “I can't, even if I wanted to, Its impossible.” It wasn't a lie.

“Oh,” Alex replied, “Work? or are you going out too?”

“As a matter of fact I am going out,” Lena smiled confidently.

“A date?” Alex asked, her heart thudding in her chest, she didn't want to know the answer because if the answer was yes she wasn't sure she could bare it.

Lena nodded sheepishly avoiding Alex’s eyes, “Yes as long as they turn up.” 

Alex felt crushing jealousy, she tried hard to keep it buried deep inside, “They would be crazy not to turn up.”

She frowned, annoyance written all over her face.

Lena gave Alex a curious look and then said, “I hope your date goes well Alex.”

“Yeah, you too,” Alex lied but smiled a little, she hated feeling jealous but she couldn't help it. Lena Luthor wasn't just a crush, Alex was in love.

Alex then watched Lena as she walked away up the steps and on her way out of the DEO. God, the woman did things to Alex, she took a deep breathe after watching Lena's legs in that tight skirt, and those heels were just something else. Alex shook her head and cursed herself for thinking like that while at work.

She then looked at the card in her hand again and thought she may as well go, because Lena was going on dates there was absolutely zero chance of being with her. And she hadn't been out in such a long time that it really couldn't hurt. Plus this was a restaurant she had only ever dreamed of going to and probably her one and only chance to go there. So at least she would get a meal out of it. Alex put the card back in the folder and placed it down on her desk. She decided there and then she would definitely go on this date, after all Supergirl would make sure she was safe. Now the only problem was, what to wear? This place was for the rich, the famous, not someone like her, and she didn't own anything that could match up to the standard expected at a place like this. 

Alex looked at the time, the stores were still open and there was still time to get something passable. Luckily she had some pretty hefty savings because she never went anywhere or dated anyone.

As if on queue Supergirl came in and walked up to Alex at her desk, “Hey, you ready for your big date tomorrow?”

Alex looked up from her screen and turned around in her chair to see her sister standing there with a lopsided grin.

“Not quite,” Alex told her and stood up to face her, “I have a problem.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Supergirl asked slightly concerned.

“I need a really good outfit for tomorrow, this place is exclusive, I don't want to make a bad impression,” Alex said frowning.

“I thought you were not that bothered about it?” Supergirl looked at Alex with surprise but she was also relieved it wasn't anything serious.

“Oh I’m not, but I don't want to look like an idiot,” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, “anyway I better get to the stores before they close.”

“I can come with and help if you want,” Supergirl offered.

“No, its okay but thanks,” Alex smiled.

“Okay well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, love you,” Supergirl smiled.

“Yeah, love you too,” Alex logged out of her computer and made her way out.

Luckily for Alex the shopping trip didn't take too long, the first store she entered Alex found herself a feminine cut three piece suit in teal and a black silk shirt. She paid up, placed the items safely in the bag on the back of her bike and made her way home. 

**Alex's new suit**

When she got home she showered and changed into her PJs, which consisted of a pair of black lounge pants and a white t-shirt. Then she opened a beer and ordered in Pizza. This was the usual routine for Alex when she wasn't going to game nights or to Kara’s. But Alex didn't mind because she worked so hard that all she wanted to do when she left work was to go home and relax. Although sometimes she missed having someone other than her sister to talk to. And she missed having someone to cuddle at night. Kara suggested Alex get a cat but Alex pointed out that it wouldn't be fair because it would be alone too much while she worked.

Alex sat on her sofa watching a movie on Netflix after she devoured her Pizza and beer. Soon enough she was asleep on the sofa. She woke with a start when there was a loud noise on the TV, so she got up and decided to go to bed. 

Once in bed Alex tried to read the latest motorcycle enthusiast magazine but could only think about the mysterious person she would be meeting the following evening. She put her magazine down, took off her glasses and lay back on the pillows. She wasn't nervous or excited, she didn't feel anything. And she knew exactly why she didn't feel anything, because she was so wrapped up in someone else. Lena Luthor. 

Alex was already considering not going on the date. But then she remembered Lena was going on a date that same night and her heart ached. How she longed to be the one taking Lena out. She would have given anything for that chance. She wondered who the lucky guy, or girl was and just started to feel jealous all over again. Alex sighed, turned off her lights, closed her eyes and thought about Lena. And the more she thought about her, the more she was determined to do something about it once and for all. If tomorrows date for both of them didn't go well, she would ask her to come over, and confess everything.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the date arrives. Valentines Day. 
> 
> This was only meant as a short, but if there is enough interest I will do a short follow up, a more mature rated one! Let me know if you want that. And thanks again for all your comments and kudos.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Alex was busy in the DEO the next day when she caught sight of Lena. Alex smiled at her and Lena stopped and smiled back at Alex, then Lena went on her way towards one of the labs where she was working. Alex watched her go longingly. 

Just then Supergirl made her jump by stepping up behind her, “What are you looking at?”

Alex turned around to face her sister, “Nothing, absolutely nothing.”

Supergirl smiled, “Yeah sure, anyway, are you ready for tonight?”

“No,” Alex frowned, “I’d much rather be going out with her,” Alex looked in Lena’s direction.

Supergirl sighed, “Sorry, I can't help you there, but I will be watching out for you tonight, so make sure you turn up.”

Alex nodded, “Don't worry, I will, I am curious to know who it is that wants to spend time with someone as boring as me.”

“Alex, you are far from boring,” Supergirl chuckled.

“Well maybe you could tell that to Lena?” Alex frowned.

Supergirl had to hide her smile as best she could, Alex was making it very difficult to keep Lena’s secret, “See how tonight goes first and then maybe I will put a good word in.”

Just then an alert came up on the screen and Brainy came striding over.

“There is a disturbance at the theatre, should we send a team?”

“Yes, get one together and I’ll head down there now with Supergirl,” Alex looked at her sister who just nodded in agreement.

They returned about an hour later, everything had been dealt with but Alex had been close to an explosive device and suffered a concussion, when Lena heard she rushed to medbay to check on her.

Alex looked up, she was lying back on the bed having her blood pressure monitored. Alex smiled a little at the sight of Lena, the beautiful brunette was wearing a black pinstripe suit, with a black shirt underneath, and as Alex watched her she was sure it probably wasn't doing her blood pressure reading any good at all.

“Alex, are you alright?” Lena asked concerned. She stepped up to the bed and checked the monitor behind Alex with a quick fleeting glance.

“I’m fine,” Alex smiled, just a bit of a headache.

“Did they give you something for that, I could get you something,” Lena said quickly.

Alex smiled and it warmed her to see how concerned Lena was, “I’ve just been given something for the pain, it should kick in soon.”

“Good,” Lena said relieved, “What happened?”

“One of the Aliens had an explosive, one we had not come across before. Supergirl stopped most of the impact but I still got caught, knocked me right off my feet.”

Lena sat down in the seat beside the bed, “Are you still going on your date?” she asked, of course she would understand if Alex couldn't go now. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Alex smiled, “What about you? Are you still going out tonight?”

“Yes apparently I am,” Lena smiled back at her.

Alex wondered what she meant by that and was about to ask her when a medical assistant came in to take Alex’s readings.

“Well I should go,” Lena smiled, “I’ll see you later.” And with that Lena walked away from Alex again.

Evening came and Alex was nervously adjusting her collar in the mirror. She looked at the suit and was very pleased with how it fitted her just right. And she loved the teal colour with the black shirt. She put on some black boots and then fixed her hair. Alex hadn't been sure if to wear her hair down or up but decided to go with it combed back for a neater more sophisticated appearance. When she was ready she called a taxi and waited nervously biting her nails for it to arrive.

Meanwhile Lena was on her way to the restaurant in the back of her chauffeur driven car. She got her makeup mirror out of her handbag and checked her appearance again. It must have been the tenth time already but she wanted to look absolutely perfect for her date. This wasn't no ordinary date, this was Alex Danvers. She wanted to make a good impression. Lena applied a little more red lipstick until it looked perfect then she smiled and sat back. Lena was wearing a black dress, it showed off her cleavage delightfully but at the same time she looked sophisticated and classy. She had a pair of black high heels, stockings and suspenders. Lena wanted Alex to have a date she would never forget and hopefully be asking for more of them. The car eventually came to a halt and her chauffeur opened the door and held out a hand for Lena. 

Lena stepped out into the evening air. It was warm, even for this time of year. She looked to her driver and gave him instructions for later. Then she made her way towards the restaurant on the waterfront.

“Miss Luthor, so good to see you again,” The man at the entrance to the restaurant smiled and took Lena’s coat, “We have the perfect table for you, just as you asked, with a view across the harbour. Can I show you in?”

Lena hesitated, “Actually is it alright if I wait for my date?”

“Of course Miss Luthor,” He replied, “I will come back in a moment to see if you are ready.”

“Very good,” Lena smiled and then turned her attention to the passing cars, nervously waiting for Alex to step out of one. Lena opened her handbag and took out a single red rose, ready to give to Alex when she arrived.

Alex’s taxi drew up outside the exclusive restaurant, Alex paid the driver and got out. She anxiously looked around for any sign of trouble. She looked up at the sky and could see Supergirl hovering above the restaurant. That made her feel safe, so she relaxed. Then she began to walk up the path, then she saw Lena Luthor. Alex’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of her. Alex first of all noticed Lena’s hair, tied back, and her red lips looked so kissable. The black and red contrast was so darn sexy. Then she took in the way the black dress showed off Lena’s curves in the most exquisite way. The way the front dipped in the middle to show off her perfectly formed breasts, Alex had to take a breath before stepping further up the path. Alex eventually approached Lena outside the doors of the restaurant and tried not to drool.

“Lena, your date is here too?” Alex asked looking puzzled and then directly into Lena’s green eyes.

Lena smiled, she tried not to laugh, she handed the red rose to Alex and waited for her reaction. And all the while her eyes were moving over Alex's fine form in the gorgeous teal suit, vest and black silk shirt. She also loved that Alex wore her hair back, she found the Director Danvers look incredibly sexy.

Alex took the rose and shook her head in confusion, “I don't understand, why are you giving me this?”

Lena did laugh then, “Because it’s for my date.”

Alex’s brow crinkled, and then she looked behind her as if looking for someone else, someone who this rose was supposed to belong to, then she looked back at Lena, her eyes wide with surprise, “You mean me?”

Lena nodded and bit her lip as she smiled, amused at Alex’s reaction.

Alex gulped at the sight of Lena smiling and biting her lip, she thought it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.

“So,” Lena said, “do you accept my invitation?”

Alex breathed out, her heart racing, her hands slightly sweating, “Lena why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you, it looks like i did,” Lena chuckled.

“Was Kara in on this?” Alex asked with a curious half smile.

Lena nodded, “She was, but she told me how difficult it was keeping a secret from you.”

Alex laughed then, “Anyway, the answer is yes I would like to accept your invitation.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief and then reached for Alex’s hand, “This way then.”

Alex looked at Lena's hand in her own. The times she had dreamed about this moment, holding Lena's hand and now she was she couldn't believe it.

They walked inside and were greeted again by the same man as earlier, he led them upstairs to a private table on the balcony. With it being such a warm evening Lena had asked for it because the view was quite stunning and it was a very romantic spot.

“Wow,” Alex said as she saw the view, “this is beautiful,” then she turned to Lena, “but not as beautiful as you of course.” Alex’s eyes moved from the green orbs of Lena’s eyes, down her slender neck to her breasts, then she stopped herself and looked up again when she realised she was staring.

Lena smiled knowingly, “You look gorgeous too, I love your suit. The colour looks so good on you.” 

Alex felt proud of herself for choosing the right one, “Thank you.” 

They both sat opposite each other and Lena reached for the wine, “Red or white?” she asked Alex, “or if you prefer beer?”

“Red is good,” Alex replied with a smile. She couldn't believe she was sitting there with Lena Luthor, her dream date. She gazed at her admiringly and just as she was doing that Lena stood and bent forward to pour wine into Alex’s glass. 

Alex’s heart was racing at the sight, Lena bent over showing her more than enough to set her whole body on fire and her thought process out of the window. Alex had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Lena right now. 

Once her glass was full Lena sat back down unaware of the effect she was having over Alex. 

Alex picked up her glass, “We should make a toast.”

Lena looked thoughtful, “To?”

“Us,” Alex replied, “Hopefully we will have many more dates as good as this one.”

Lena smiled and clinked her glass against Alex’s, “To many more wonderful dates with you.”

Both took a sip and then put down their glasses, then Lena looked at Alex, “I’m glad you want to have more dates with me Alex.”

“Why on earth wouldn't I?” Alex asked with a soft smile.

Lena looked at Alex and frowned, “My name puts most people off.”

“Lena, I am not most people,” Alex placed her hand on Lena’s on the table, “Your name is the reason I haven't turned around and left tonight, I have wanted to ask you out for months, I just never had the courage.”

Lena looked surprised then, “Really? I can't believe I didn't notice.”

Alex laughed, “Well then we were both as oblivious as each other.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, “We sure were.”

Then they both laughed at the absurdity of it all. Their laughter was broken up by a waiter bringing their menus.

Whilst they ate they talked, discovered a few new things about each other and looked at each other longingly across the table. After dessert and a final glass of scotch they both realised it was reaching the end of their date.

“This has been wonderful Lena, thank you,” Alex told her as she stood up.

Lena stood too and met her halfway, they were standing there on the private balcony gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them knowing what to do next but both wanting more.

“I wish it didn't have to end,” Lena replied sadly.

Alex stepped up closer to Lena, “Can I kiss you?” Her heart was beating fast, her hormones were probably going to explode but she didn't care. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss the woman she loved. She had waited so long and couldn't wait any longer.

“I would like that,” Lena softly smiled and waited for Alex to take the lead.

Alex placed one hand to Lena’s hip and the other to Lena’s neck, she pulled her into her lips ever so gently.

Lena felt Alex's warm wet lips on her own, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. 

Then Alex lifted the hand that was on Lena’s hip and placed it in Lena’s hair, as the other hand touched her face. Lena’s hands moved down to Alex’s butt pulling her closer.

They kissed tenderly, slowly, enjoying the moment and the feeling of each other so close. 

Eventually they drew apart and looked to each other, both smiling happily.

“Would you like to come back to my condo on the waterfront for a nightcap?” Lena asked through her smile.

“I would love to,” Alex replied touching their noses together before kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena go back to Lena's Condo overlooking the harbour.

Alex and Lena waited outside the restaurant for Lena’s chauffeur driven car. Alex reached for Lena’s hand. Lena looked down and smiled up at Alex as she took it in her own, it felt warm and gentle. Their fingers entwined, Alex looked to Lena, “So you have a condo around here?”

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “I find when I need some peace and quiet and to get away from the city centre it calms me. If i need to focus it helps me think.”

“I get that,” Alex replied, “I grew up near the sea, there is nothing more relaxing than the sounds of the ocean or just looking out at the sunset, especially in summer, it's the only thing I really miss since moving to National City.”

“So your not really a city girl,” Lena commented.

“I like to think I am a bit of both,” Alex said with a small smile, and just then their lift arrived.

The driver opened the door for them both.

“After you,” Alex said letting Lena get into the back first. Alex quickly followed and sat beside her.

On the short drive to the condo they both gazed at each other and held hands. Alex thought this was the most perfect Valentines day she had ever had. Lena thought the same.

“I really didn't want to go on this date tonight,” Alex spoke honestly.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “Really, why not?”

Alex looked at Lena, “I didn't want to get invested in something I couldn't finish.”

“Oh,” Lena said and looked down at their entwined hands.

“But I didn't know I was going on a date with you,” Alex told her placing her finger to Lena’s chin and getting her to look at her, “I have wanted to ask you out for so long.”

Lena lent into Alex’s touch, “You should have.”

“Well, I’m here now,” Alex smiled running her finger along Lena’s lips.

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex instinctively and they closed their eyes and began to kiss again, slow gentle kisses. 

They soon arrived at the condo, having hardly noticed the drive because they were so wrapped up in each other. They stepped out of the car and Alex looked up in awe, it was a huge modern building with big glass windows. It looked more like a mansion than a condo. 

Lena dismissed the driver and then joined Alex who was standing on the pavement staring up ahead still. 

“Welcome to my sanctuary,” Lena said as she stood beside Alex.

Alex looked to Lena then, “You kept this secret well.”

“Come,” Lena said taking Alex’s hand, “let me show you inside.”

They walked through the house hand in hand, breaking apart every now and then when Alex wanted to get a better look at something. They had already hung up their jackets in the hallway.

“I have never been in a house this big before, and what a view,” Alex said as they reached the bedroom, Alex looked at the huge bed and the large windows overlooking the harbour. 

Lena stepped up behind her, wrapped her arms around Alex and lent her head on Alex's shoulder, “So, do you approve?”

Alex turned in Lena’s arms, “One hundred percent,” she smiled and placed her lips gently on Lena’s. The kiss was brief but promised much more.

“I promised you a nightcap, I have some Irish whiskey or there is beer in the fridge,” Lena told Alex as she broke away from the kiss.

“This is going to sound lame but do you have any tea?” Alex replied sheepishly.

Lena laughed a little, “I do, in fact I have quite a collection of teas.”

“Great,” Alex smiled. She wanted to remember this night not get drunk on expensive scotch.

They both walked to the kitchen and Lena set about making a pot of tea. After taking a look at the selection they both decided on Camomile Tea, it has relaxing properties and both were on the same page when it came to wanting to relax without having a hangover the next morning. Once it was made they took their mugs of tea and sat beside each other in the living room area on a long black leather sofa.

“How long have you had this place?” Alex asked curious.

“Ever since I moved to National City,” Lena replied.

“So now we have had our first date, does this mean we are… girlfriends?” Alex asked.

Lena smiled softly at Alex, “If that is what you want? Do you?”

“Of course,” Alex replied gazing back at Lena, her eyes wandering down to Lena’s lips, the lips she had been kissing this evening, the lips she just wanted to kiss again and again.

“Well good,” Lena felt relieved, the date had gone well, very well in fact, but she still had those nagging doubts about being a Luthor in the back of her head, “I wasn't sure.”

Alex looked at Lena in surprise and put down her tea, “Lena, you are a wonderful beautiful, amazing woman, I feel honored that you would want to be my girlfriend.”

Lena looked surprised now, “Really?”

“Yes really,” Alex smiled and moved closer to Lena on the sofa, she took Lena’s tea from her hands and placed it on the coffee table, then she wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her. At first Lena wasn't sure what to do but then she relaxed happily into Alex’s embrace. 

“I love you Lena,” Alex didn't let go but she pulled back enough so she could look into Lena’s eyes.

Lena took a breath, she wasn't expecting that revelation, “I love you too, but I had no idea you felt the same.”

“I’ve felt like this for a long, long time,” Alex admitted, “at first I thought it was a silly crush, but then the feelings never went away.”

Lena moved out of Alex’s embrace and wiped a stray tear from her eye, “Sorry, I have something in my eye.”

“Sure,” Alex teased making Lena laugh.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Lena asked once she pulled herself together. 

“I would love to,” Alex replied with desire in her eyes.

“I haven't been with anyone in a long time,” Lena admitted, “In fact, it's been years since I have been with a woman.” Alex sensed Lena was a little nervous, “I’ll be gentle,” Alex said softly.

“I hope not,” Lena replied with a smirk.

Lena placed her hand around Alex’s neck, her fingers touched Alex’s short stubbly hair, she pulled Alex into her, kissing her. Alex moaned as goosebumps erupted on her skin at Lena’s touch at the back of her head. Their mouths joined, tongues entwined, as they breathlessly got lost in the passion of the heated kiss. Alex had one hand in Lena’s hair and the other was wrapped around Lena’s waist. Then Lena fell backwards into the cushions and Alex lent down into her, they began to kiss more passionately and Lena grabbed at Alex’s waistcoat pulling her on top of her. Alex tried to hold herself up whilst touching Lena with her other hand but it wasn't the most comfortable position. Alex desperately wanted to touch Lena, and being the first time, she wanted to do it right.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable,” Alex suggested between heated kisses.

“Maybe you're right,” Lena replied desire in her voice and in her eyes. 

Alex got off Lena, stood up and held her hand out, Lena took it, smirked at her and they made their way to the bedroom.


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in Lena's bed!

Alex woke up the next morning and for a fleeting moment she wondered who she had her arm around and where she was, it was that feeling you get when you wake up and it still feels like your dreaming. Then she smiled and relaxed as she remembered the night before and well into the early hours. The cloud of confusion lifted as she recalled the way Lena had softly cried her name under her touch, the way Lena in turn had made her feel blissfully aware that she was alive. Alex held onto Lena, her chest pressed up against the brunettes back and softly placed a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

Lena started to stir then, as if awoken by a magic kiss, “Hi Alex,” came the familiar voice, soon followed by Lena turning around to face her. Her smile was genuine and content.

Alex placed her arm around Lena’s waist and leaned in closer to kiss Lena lightly on the lips, “Hi Lena.”

“Was last night a dream, because it felt like one,” Lena said stroking Alex’s red messy hair.

“It was better than any dream I have ever had,” Alex replied stroking her hand up and down Lena’s naked back.

“I didn't purposefully invite you back to get you into bed, I hope you know that.”

“I wouldn't have minded if you had,” Alex smirked back at the brunette, her hand wandering downwards to Lena’s buttocks.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment at the feeling of Alex’s wandering hand, “Mmm well in that case I have no regrets.”

“Good,” Alex said softly, placing a kiss to Lena’s slender neck.

“Mmm so good,” Lena whispered as Alex started to stoke the fire within her once more.

Alex licked up Lena’s neck, kissed her jawline until she reached her ear, she sucked on a lobe making Lena moan softly. Her wandering hand had now slipped between them and was at the juncture of Lena’s legs, she pushed and made Lena instinctively open her legs for her.

Alex continued to kiss and lick Lena’s neck while slipping a finger into the soft velvety walls of Lena’s sex. 

“Alex,” Lena breathed out, her hand now more insistent in Alex’s hair, tugging gently as Alex explored her adding another finger.

“Oh God yes,” Lena lay back on the pillows and spread her legs wider, opening herself for Alex to take her again. Alex made her way slowly down stopping at the two firm warm breasts she had gotten to know very well. Alex slowly kissed them and then circled each nipple with her warm wet tongue before sucking them between her teeth gently. 

Lena grabbed onto the sheets, “Alex please, lower.”

Alex didn't let her down and soon Lena was seeing stars as Alex made love to her again like she had into the early hours of the morning with skillful fingers and an eager tongue. She took her time bringing Lena right to the edge, stopping before she could go over it and then starting all over again, then letting her cum. Lena was breathless and completely wrecked by the time Alex had finished with her. 

Alex flopped down next to Lena afterwards with a big grin on her face. She had taken Lena with her fingers, thrusting them deep, then with her tongue, tasting Lena as she came and finally with a leg wedged between them, on top of Lena, thrusting into her one last time with three fingers deep.

Lena opened her eyes slowly, she felt boneless, she moved over and rested on Alex’s torso.

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly, so quietly Alex only just heard her.

“What for?” Alex asked as she started to stroke Lena’s hair.

“You’ve reminded me how good this feels,I don't think I have cum three times in the same night before, never mind first thing in the morning,” Lena smiled as one of her hands took hold of Alex’s spare hand. 

Alex entwined her fingers with Lena’s, “I’ve waited a long time to do this, I wanted to make sure I didn't leave you disappointed.”

Lena sighed happily, “You could never disappoint me Alex. You were wonderful. So what do you want to do for the rest of today?”

“Stay in bed and please you more?” Alex chuckled.

“That would be nice, but we need to eat, after we shower I’ll make breakfast and then we can decide what we both want to do with our rare free time,” Lena replied.

They headed for a shower together. Alex was at first distracted by the size of the shower and all the settings, she hadn't seen one like it before, she knew it must have cost a small fortune and she soon felt the benefits of it as the warm water cascaded over them. Lena made sure to raise Alex’s serotonin levels before they left to get dry and dressed.

Lena then treated Alex to breakfast which she prepared in the well equipped kitchen. They sat at the dining table and ate poached eggs and salmon on soft bagels, while sipping coffee made from Lena’s top of the range espresso machine.

Their conversation flowed easily and they both silently considered what they would do for the rest of the day. Alex had the day off and Lena could do whatever she pleased.

“So, this, what is this exactly?” Alex suddenly asked pointing from herself to Lena.

“Whatever you want it to be,” Lena replied, “but of course I personally want to take this seriously.”

“Of course,” Alex said, “I do too, I just wanted to check. Some women, well actually most women I have been on dates with were not that interested in much more than casual hook ups.”

“Well, I am not most women,” Lena smiled, “and I feel like we have already covered so much ground because we were already friends.”

“That is very true,” Alex said thoughtfully, “I just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page when it comes to a relationship, because I want something meaningful.”

“I assure you that I do too, and before you ask, I am okay with children too.”

Alex looked at Lena surprised, “You are?”

“Alex I have known how passionately you want to have a family and even though I don't come from the best family, I do appreciate how much it means to you, and yes I am willing to go there too.”

“Well that is one less thing to worry about, although there isn't any rush at this point, after the past two years I want to make sure I am bringing a child into the right environment,” Alex said then, it was the first time she had admitted it out loud. She had this underlying fear that the world they lived in wasn't the right place to bring a child into, but the urge to have a family was stronger, “but no matter how bad things are I can't let go of that feeling that I want a child.”

“I understand Alex,” Lena said softly gazing at her, “It may not have been on the cards for me, but I can really imagine doing this with you, maybe we could look into this new technology, mixing DNA of two women to make a child,” Lena’s mind starting working over time and Alex watched her fascinated, “can you imagine it?”

“You really are amazing do you know that?” Alex smiled.

Lena was taken out of her thoughts of creating a baby with Alex, she looked across the breakfast table at her, “So are you.”

“But your right, people are already using the technology, I just didn't think I would ever be able to afford it,” Alex suddenly realised that this with Lena was achievable, because Lena had more than enough money to do it, “but are you really sure that is what you want?”

“Positive,” Lena replied confidently, “I know its early days, but it's something to consider for our future.”

“Absolutely,” Alex grinned back at her, “you don't know how happy this makes me, imagine a child with your genes mixed with my own, it's almost like a dream.”

Lena chuckled to herself, “And with your looks were already onto a winner.”

“And your brains,” Alex laughed lightly.

“I love you Alex,” Lena looked at Alex with intense green eyes.

“I love you too,” Alex smiled.

“Well, before we do anything else today I need to call Kara,” Lena said as she sipped her coffee and gazed down at her phone.

“Just send her a text, I want you all to myself today,” Alex said with a smile, her hand reaching across the table to Lena’s.

Their hands entwined and they both smiled, “Okay, I can do that,” Lena replied.

“So I was thinking, there is this really cool exhibit on at the science museum, I have been meaning to check it out, would you like to go with me?” Alex asked.

Lena’s eyes lit up at that, “I would love that, I rarely get to go there, and I never get to go without bodyguards.”

“Great,” Alex smiled happily, “I can be your bodyguard today. Then maybe we could take a walk around the market and the indie shops.”

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, “I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you. That is a wonderful idea. I love those independent shops and the market, I always manage to find half a dozen things I never expected to find. Especially old antique books.”

“Ah,” Alex said then, “So that is one of your secret pleasures.”

“I adore books, I’ll have to show you my library sometime,” Lena finished her coffee and stood, “would you like anything else to eat?”

Alex stood and placed her chair under the table then walked over to Lena and pulled her into her arms, she kissed Lena softly on the lips, “I’m good, lets go get some fresh air before I lure you back into bed.”

“Well,” Lena smirked, “you are welcome to do that later.”

“Oh don't worry I will,” Alex said drawing Lena back into her lips.

  
  



End file.
